


Between The Stars

by dinosaursmate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Magician AU, Magician Louis, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaursmate/pseuds/dinosaursmate
Summary: “Okay, I’m gonna blow your mind.”Harry smirked. “Yeah?”Louis closed his eyes, concentrating. Harry stood there awkwardly before Louis clicked his fingers and looked up at Harry triumphantly.“What?” Harry asked.Louis pushed his hands into his jean pockets and pulled a sock out of each pocket.Harry’s socks.“What the fuck?” Harry said, suddenly feeling the insides of his boots against his skin. “How did you do that?”---Harry hates magic with a passion but he's willing to try and put that aside for Louis, who is either a really good magician, or a really crap wizard.





	Between The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Sus lululawrence betad this for me, yay thank you!

Harry sat on the little kiddy stool and his knees were practically around his ears. He sighed, propping his elbows on his knees and awkwardly leaning his head on his forearm.

Kids parties could be fun, Harry was happy to admit, but the entertainment was always… inane. He thanked his lucky stars it wasn’t a clown, but a bloody magician wasn’t much better. Was there even much difference?

“Hello, everybody! I’m Eric The Enchanter!”

The kids screamed in excitement as Harry stared down at the ground, stifling a yawn. He looked over at his niece who looked crazed with excitement, and he vowed to himself never to volunteer again when it came to kids parties.

He disinterestedly looked up at the magician. He was wearing googly eye glasses and the kids all laughed. When he pulled them off of his face and onto the floor, Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Eric was good looking. Really good looking.

Harry was suddenly far more interested. He watched as Eric blew up a long balloon and twisted it into a dog shape at lightning speed. He handed it to the birthday boy with a grin and Harry found himself sighing.

“Who wants a balloon animal?” Eric said.

“Me!” Harry replied, slapping his palms over his mouth immediately afterwards. Shit. 

Eric’s face was a picture of nonchalance. “What’s your name, young man?”

Harry felt himself blush. “Harry.”

“Alright, Harry. I want to make you… a sword.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. So, Eric decided to make Harry something phallic. Interesting. He quickly twisted the balloon up and handed it to Harry with a smirk. Harry mumbled a thank you.

“Who else wants a sword?”

Eric ended up making a dozen more swords. Harry managed to wedge his into his waistband and so he walked around brandishing his sword proudly, which earned him a few disgusted looks from mums. He headed into the kitchen, pouting when he couldn’t find any alcohol. Obviously.

“Harry?” A woman walked in, smiling wide. “Hi.”

“Hiya.” Harry cracked open a can of Coke. “How’s it going?”

“I’m Janine’s mum. You’re Katy’s uncle?”

“That’s me. Is she okay?”

“They’re having a great time! I’m Caoimhe, by the way. So, any kids of your own?”

Harry inwardly sighed. “Nope.”

“Oh.” Caoimhe brightened. “Are you married?”

“Excuse me,” Harry said, trying to sound polite as he slipped out of the kitchen. Fuck. Gemma would have a field day over this. 

In the living room, Harry scanned the room and located Katy. All the other kids had dispersed to play with their balloon animals and swords, but Katy was still standing in front of Eric, seemingly having a chat.

“Don’t you have a rabbit?” 

Harry giggled quietly as he approached. Eric smiled at Katy politely as he crouched down to her level.

“No. You wanna know why?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. So one time, in magic school, my friend shrunk me right down to the size of a rabbit! Can you believe it? Anyway, he put me in his hat and carried me around, and I didn’t really like it. So then I thought about the rabbits and how  _ bored _ they must be of being carried around in hats all day.”

“Oh my God!” Katy screeched.

“Katy!” Harry gently scolded. “Say gosh.”

Eric laughed, his eyes crinkling as he stood back to his feet and faced Harry.

“Hi.”

“Hey. I’m Harry, Katy’s uncle.”

Eric stuck his hand out and Harry slid his own into it. They shook and Harry could’ve sworn he felt a spark. Eric glanced down at Harry’s balloon sword and smirked.

“I hope you treasure that sword until it deflates of its own accord.”

“Oh, I will.”

Eric nodded. He glanced down, and Harry followed his eyes to notice that Katy had disappeared off somewhere. “Good. I’m Louis, by the way.”

“Oh! I thought your name was Eric?”

“Do I look like an Eric?”

-

Six hours later, after a particularly lovely dinner date, Harry dropped Louis the magician off at home, walking him to his door and not hesitating to seize the opportunity for a kiss.

“I’ll call you,” Harry whispered as he pulled away.

Harry got back into his car and immediately rang Louis’ number. Louis hadn’t even closed his front door yet when Harry saw him burst into laughter.

Louis was so full of life. Harry had learned that he was twenty-five and loved children, but wasn’t overly keen on performing at kids parties. 

“It’s not exactly real magic,” Louis had explained.

Harry had no idea what he was on about, if he was honest, but Louis went on to explain he usually performed at adult functions, but that he just needed to take on as many gigs as possible at the moment.

When they spoke on the phone the next day, Harry knew he had to tell Louis something that had been playing on his mind.

“You should know that I’m not really big into magic,” Harry understated diplomatically.

“You’re not?” Louis asked, sounding amused. “Well, that’s okay.”

“I’m sorry. I know it’s your job and all that, but it just… it kind of freaks me out.”

“You might feel differently once you’re used to being around it. In fact…”

“What?” Harry whined.

“You should come to my gig tomorrow. I’ll text you the address.”

Harry pouted, even though he knew Louis couldn’t see him. “Louis…”

_ “Please?” _ Louis cooed. “I’m fluttering my eyelashes. Come on, I’ll take you out for dinner afterwards. I’ll be grateful.  _ Really _ grateful.”

Something in his tone interested Harry a little. He closed his eyes and sighed quietly. “Yeah?”

“Yeah!”

Harry really liked Louis, and he got the impression it meant a lot to him so he agreed.

It was some kind of school reunion and Harry snuck in and stood at the back. Louis looked like such a small figure, standing on the little stage and trying to command everybody’s attention. He did it, though, and he did it well. He instantly hooked everybody in the room with his illusions and sleight of hand, and even Harry was fairly impressed by the end.

“That was actually kinda sick,” Harry admitted as he walked Louis out afterwards. “I can’t believe you made everyone in the room’s phones ring at the exact same time! This guy near me said his phone wasn’t even switched on.”

“Well, some tricks are pure crowd pleasers.”

“And! That one guy basically shit himself when you made his wedding ring disappear.”

“Um, actually… I stole it. I’ve replaced it with a cheap imitation.”

Harry stared at Louis, narrowing his eyes. He couldn’t be serious? Harry’s eyes started to widen as he scanned Louis’ stony face for signs of a smile.

“Louis, I…”

“Yeah, you should know I’m a really good liar, too.”

“Oh, Jesus!” Harry laughed and clutched his chest. “I was like, God, I’m dating a criminal.”

Louis chuckled. “Sorry, love. Hey, you wanna come to mine for a drink? I’ll show you how some of my tricks are done. It actually might help you not find the whole thing so weird and creepy.”

“Fine.”

Louis’ flat was modest but cute. Cosy. He poured the both of them a glass of wine and sat on the sofa next to Harry.

“Alright. First of all, distraction is key. It’s probably the most important part of stage magic. I’m gonna show you some simple card tricks to start off.”

The problem was, Harry hated feeling tricked. That was why he wasn’t a huge fan of magic. Okay, he hated magic. Still, it was only Louis, and he was soft enough with Harry that he didn’t feel uncomfortable. Louis guessed the card Harry had picked in three different ways, and he levitated a card, and cut the pack on every ace after shuffling them. Harry watched closely but still didn’t understand how Louis was doing it.

Harry knew Louis could tell he wasn’t overly impressed. Louis frowned - which wasn’t something that Harry wanted to see ever again - and stood to his feet. He pulled Harry up, too.

“Okay, I’m gonna blow your mind.”

Harry smirked. “Yeah?”

Louis closed his eyes, concentrating. Harry stood there awkwardly before Louis clicked his fingers and looked up at Harry triumphantly. 

“What?” Harry asked.

Louis pushed his hands into his jean pockets and pulled a sock out of each pocket.

Harry’s socks.

“What the  _ fuck?” _ Harry said, suddenly feeling the insides of his boots against his skin. “How did you do that?”

“Can’t tell you that one, I’m afraid.”

“Oh my God!” Harry laughed, still a bit creeped out but finally impressed. “Do another one!”

Louis grinned, looking pleased with himself. “Alright.”

He scratched his chin, seemingly deciding. He looked Harry up and down, which made Harry shiver. Louis nodded slightly, blinking rapidly before holding his hands up in front of Harry’s face, making a roof shape. He pulled his hands apart quickly and nodded again, smiling.

“Check the mirror.”

The breath left Harry’s lungs and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, prickling uncomfortably. Louis pointed to a full length mirror near the front door, and Harry stiffly walked over. He took a deep breath and stood in front of it.

His shoulder length curls were dead straight.

“What the fuck?!” Harry said yet again. “I… I can’t believe…”

Louis was smiling and Harry widened his eyes. 

“How did you…” Harry felt a strange sort of fear creeping up his spine. “It doesn’t make any sense.”

“It’s magic!”

Harry shook his head and hurried back to the sofa, pocketing his phone and holding his hand out to Louis.

“My socks. Give me my socks.”

“What? Where are you-”

“This is too creepy. I hate magic. I  _ fucking _ hate magic!”

Louis frowned. He looked crestfallen, and Harry’s heart gave an uncomfortable jolt, but Harry was just too weirded out for this. Louis held Harry’s socks out and when Harry grabbed them and pulled, Louis wouldn’t let go.

“Louis…”

Louis pulled Harry close, pressing a bruising kiss to his mouth and Harry just felt himself melt.

“Please, don’t go,” Louis murmured. “Stay with me.”

The socks dropped to the floor, forgotten, as Louis eagerly kissed Harry like his life depended on it. He was a very convincing man with a very convincing kiss. Harry forgot all idea of walking out and never looking back. 

Harry let Louis take him to his room. They took their clothes off and exchanged hand jobs, sweating and panting together and when they had finished, they fell asleep with their limbs tangled together.

-

They had come to a compromise, of sorts.

Harry wouldn’t talk about his disdain for magic, if Louis didn’t perform anymore freaky tricks on him.

Harry wasn’t sure of the effect it might have been having on their early, blossoming relationship. If he was honest, he felt like Louis really wanted to talk about magic but was holding back, which probably wasn’t very good seeing as it was his job and biggest hobby. They had been seeing each other for a month and Harry really liked Louis. He didn’t want to lose him, especially not over something so… trivial.

“How’s work been?” Harry asked dutifully. “You been wowing them?”

“Oh, come on,” Louis replied lightly. “You don’t wanna hear about that stuff.”

Harry took Louis’ hand from across the restaurant table. “Hey, look. It’s your livelihood. I one hundred per cent want to hear about it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright,” Louis said, smiling breaking across his face. “Yeah, it’s good. That corporate event I did a couple of days ago, I got heckled pretty bad at first, but I won them round.”

“Aww,” Harry said, beaming. “That’s my boy.”

Louis bit his bottom lip, staring into Harry’s eyes. “Yeah? I’m your boy?”

“Well… I was hoping…”

“You wanna be my boyfriend, Haz?”

Harry let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I’d love to, Lou. Please?”

“I’d love to, too.”

After dinner, they headed back to Louis’ and wasted no time in cosying up on the sofa and kissing. Harry was so relieved he hadn’t lost Louis and, what’s more, he had the feeling tonight was  _ the night.  _ They had given each other a few hand jobs and there had been one drunken blow job, but Harry felt in his bones that sex was on the cards. So to speak.

Louis was snogging him lazily, his tongue gently stroking and caressing inside Harry’s mouth. His hand slipped onto Harry’s thigh, slowly, slowly moving upwards, and Harry felt himself beginning to get hard. 

Harry caught Louis’ bottom lip gently with his teeth, and Louis let out a soft moan. Harry’s eyes cracked open just so and a flicker in his vision caused his eyes to dart wide open and he jumped back from Louis.

He looked around, and there were what must have been two dozen candles littered around the room, all lit. He hadn’t even noticed the candles before, so they certainly had not been aflame. He looked at Louis wearily, rolling his eyes.

“Lou?” He sighed. “What’s this? Another little magic trick?”

Harry was surprised to observe that Louis looked almost as taken aback as he himself felt. Louis closed his eyes and sighed.

“No. Well…” Louis smiled placatingly. “Um… alright. I think we need to talk.”

Harry’s heart started to hammer in his chest. That sounded ominous.

“Okay. Go.”

“Look, you’re not gonna believe what I’m about to tell you, but I need you to keep an open mind. And I’m going to tell you this because I trust you. Okay?”

Harry swallowed. “Okay.”

“Right. So, I’ve shown you how some of my tricks are done, but I’ve had some more unusual ones that I’ve not shown you how to do.”

Harry clutched his hands together. “Go on.”

“I’ve been working as a magician for a few years but… I’ve always done magic, ever since I was a kid. Mainly because I could do some simple tricks that no other kids could. And as I got older I realised it was… unnatural.”

“Alright, you’ve lost me now, Louis.”

“I have real powers,” Louis blurted out.

Harry raised his eyebrows before snorting a laugh. “Give over. Come on. What do you take me for? This isn’t helping your case, you know.”

Louis frowned and sighed. “I’m serious. The candles, I didn’t even mean to do that. Some things I’ve learned to control and some things I’m still trying to get to grips with.”

“Am I supposed to believe this?” Harry threw his arms up and dropped them to his sides. “I don’t understand.”

“Come on. I’m being serious, Harry.”

“I’m sorry.” Harry let out a humourless laugh and shook his head. “You’re talking shit. I thought we were getting on well, Lou. Why are you doing this?”

“Oh, will you just listen to me?” Louis growled. “I’m telling you the truth. Remember the socks? The hair?”

Harry rolled his eyes. Fuck, he  _ hated _ magic. “I’m not an idiot, Louis.”

Louis licked his lips. “I swear I’m telling you the truth. And, I can prove it.”

“Oh, can you?” Harry scoffed. 

“I can do something to you. It will prove it. But you have to tell me it’s okay for me to manipulate you… biologically.”

“Uh-”

“Say it.”

“Fine, Louis. Prove it to me. Manipulate me biologically.” Harry rolled his eyes again.

Louis took a deep breath and smiled. He swung his leg over Harry and straddled him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips and softly cradling his face in his hands.

“Harry?” he said quietly. “Come for me.”

Harry frowned in confusion, but only for a split second, because something strange was happening inside of him. Blood rushed at dizzying speed to his cock, hardening it instantly, and he trembled rather significantly as arousal built rapidly inside of him. He couldn’t control the indecent moans that were bubbling out of his throat and he cried out as he felt his orgasm cresting like a wave, crashing down and surging out of him. He panted, breathless and surprised.

“Wh- what the-”

“You alright?” Louis whispered.

“I… I think I just came in my fucking pants.” Harry widened his eyes at Louis, feeling a little bit terrified. “What the fuck?”

“These little powers I have. They’re mostly useless. I’m not gonna be able to conjure world peace, or anything.”

“Did you…” Harry swallowed, staring at Louis as if he had two heads. “Did you really just make me come on command?”

Louis nodded. “This one has its uses, I suppose.”

Harry slipped his fingers into the hair at the back of Louis’ neck and tugged to ground himself a bit, even though he partly had the urge to throw Louis off of him. He was so, so confused, but in a strange post-orgasm haze he couldn’t find it in him to care too much. He couldn’t deny that Louis had just made him come on the spot. He hadn’t even been aroused anymore, but his orgasm had built and surged out in three seconds flat.

“Do it again?” Harry whispered.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Louis said. “It puts a lot of stress on the body.”

“Please? Just once more.”

Louis sighed, tilting his head and smiling. “Alright. Come for me, Harry.”

Harry threw his head back as Louis’ magic coursed through his veins, painful in its speed, the second orgasm in a matter of minutes giving an sharp edge to the arousal. His cock pulsed, rock hard and sore, shooting into his boxers uncomfortably for the second time. He gasped for air, sweat glistening at his forehead as he stared at Louis in awe.

“Shit, Lou.”

“No more for you tonight,” Louis whispered, running the back of his finger over Harry’s furiously flushed cheek. “But I’d love it if you’d stay with me.”

“Fuck me?” Harry replied, quiet and desperate. “Please.”

“Babe, you’re already gonna ache in the morning. Believe me.”

“Come on,” Harry whispered. “I don’t mind. Fuck me. You deserve to get off, too.”

Louis sighed, pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips. “I’d really love to fuck you.”

Harry pressed their lips together once again, sliding his tongue in between Louis’ lips. His hands dragged down Louis’ back until they reached his bum. Louis moaned ever so slightly as Harry cupped his arse through his jeans.

“Let’s go to my room, love.”

Louis led Harry to his bed and as they started to undress, Harry remembered he had a precarious underwear situation going on. Once Louis pulled down Harry’s jeans, he stepped away and frowned.

“Uh… I’m a bit messy. I need to clean up.”

Louis blushed as if he were embarrassed. Harry trotted into the bathroom and cleaned two lots of come from his cock and boxers. This would have been grim and sad if it wasn’t so… magical.

He returned to Louis’ room. Louis was standing in front of a candle, watching it light and then extinguish, light and extinguish. Harry watched him for a few seconds.

“You can put out fires, too?”

Louis looked over his shoulder and grinned. “Only teeny tiny ones. I promise you, the coming on command thing is the best one.”

“Hm?” They were both wearing only boxers, and Harry admired Louis’ soft but firm body as he approached, licking his lips as he eyed his arse. “So, what else  _ can _ you do?”

Louis smiled softly. “So, you believe me, now?”

Harry scoffed and gestured to his dick. “I don’t have much of a choice. You proved it to me beyond doubt.”

“Yep.” Louis nodded. “Um, so. I have a sort of… connection with some appliances.”

“Appliances?” Harry tilted his head and wrapped his arms around Louis neck. “Like what?”

“Well, I can turn the boiler on and off, which is great if I’m out at work and the weather takes a turn, and I want the flat to be warm when I get home.”

Harry smirked. “Okay, but you know there are apps for that, now?”

Louis raised an eyebrow sassily, just as a sudden noise behind Harry startled him. It was the vacuum cleaner, whirring noisily from the airing cupboard outside Louis’ room. 

“Alright, but-”

“I told you they were useless. I can turn on some TVs, too, but only certain brands. I can turn on Sony TVs for example, but not Samsung ones. And I can do fuck all with Apple products.”

Harry shook his head in disbelief and Louis just shrugged and kissed him. Harry tried to put the whole thing in the back of his mind and immerse himself in the fact that Louis was pushing his boxers off and leading him to the bed. Louis grabbed lube from the nightstand drawer and started to finger Harry open.

“Let me know if I hurt you, or you’re too sore, or anything.”

“Thank you, darling. I think I’ll be fine.”

Louis fucked him, slow and determined. When Louis came, Harry was sore but tense, and he really, really needed to come. Louis wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock, but he winced.

“It hurts, Lou. Please make me come.”

“No, Haz. We don’t want to rely on this power, you know, take advantage.”

“Please, please, please.”

“I told you it would hurt.” Louis sighed, kissing Harry’s sweat-slick neck and clutching at his hip. “Come for me, baby.”

Harry started to tremble, Louis still nestled firmly inside of him as he came for the third time in the space of an hour.

-

Louis took a deep breath and exhaled. 

“Try again,” Harry murmured, rubbing his own hip next to his confused, half-hard cock. “You can do it, baby.”

Louis closed his eyes. He fidgeted where he was sitting back on his heels next to Harry, and Harry cracked a small smile. Louis looked so pretty when he was concentrating on his magic.

“Up.”

Harry gasped quietly. “Okay, good. Concentrate.”

“Up,” Louis said firmly. “Up, up.”

Harry arched his back. “Mm, yeah, good job, baby.”

“Up, up, up.”

The arousal surged through Harry, causing him to groan loudly. He had to stay focused. He needed to keep Louis updated. 

“Up, up, up, up…”

“Ah, fuck!” Harry cried out. “Go down, go down.”

“Down,” Louis said. “Down.”

Harry’s body calmed slightly, arousal falling away somewhat. “It worked!”

Louis opened his eyes and gazed down at where Harry had taken hold of his own cock. He beamed widely, leaning down to kiss Harry.

“If I keep practising, I can bring you to the brink and then push you back. Over and over.”

“I know, darling, but you don’t need to use magic to please me. Don’t be lazy.”

“Up.” Louis cocked an eyebrow as Harry groaned slightly. “I’m not using it as an alternative to fucking you properly. Believe me. Up.”

Harry groaned again and pinched his nipple with his free hand. “Good.”

“Up. I’m just practising and, as I say, I think it could add an exciting layer to our sex life. That’s all. Up.”

“Ugh,” Harry whined. “Now, I know you just do this to assert your power over me.”

“I  _ could. _ But I don’t. And I never will. Down.”

Harry rolled his eyes and started to move his hand which was still clutched onto his cock. Louis had admitted to him a couple of months ago that he had never attempted to control or harness his powers. Harry had told him that it was probably dangerous and, when Louis had accidentally set fire to an entire Yankee Candle shop, he had to admit that Harry was right.

“Right,” Harry said, breath hitching as he got himself off, the old fashioned way. “Now I think you need to work on making yourself come.”

“Ugh, I hate this one.”

“Just focus. How do you make me come? What’s your process?”

“Um… I don’t know. I do it without thinking.”

“Well, think.”

“Okay, um… I focus on you. Touching you helps. I guess I kind of… let energy flow through me, and I just picture transferring it to you. God, I dunno!”

“That’s good, Lou. I’ve got an idea. Do you trust me?”

“Yeah.”

“Lay down.”

Louis did as he was told and Harry shuffled down the bed, settling between Louis’ legs and taking his cock into his mouth. Louis gasped.

“How is this helping?”

Harry didn’t respond, but he pulled out every trick he could think of to bring Louis to the brink as quickly as possible. Louis went from half-hard to rock solid in a matter of seconds and Harry efficiently bobbed his head, flicking his tongue and massaging Louis’ balls until he heard the subtle change in Louis’ breathing pattern, and he popped off and looked up at Louis.

“Close?”

“Kinda. Fuck, please don’t stop.”

Harry licked his lips and shuffled back up the bed to lay next to Louis. “Grab your cock, babe.”

Louis did as he was told. “Fine. Okay.”

“Imagine the feeling of coming. Let that feeling encompass you.”

Louis let out a tiny moan and nodded. His hand stayed still but he was writhing ever so slightly on the bed and he let out another moan.

“Okay.”

“Feel the energy. Focus it into your cock and balls, babe. Push it there. Go on.”

“Mm,” Louis hummed. “Fuck, I think it- it’s working.”

“Good boy.”

“Up, up,” Louis murmured. “Come on. Up.”

“Come, Louis.”

“Come for me, Louis,” Louis cried out, tightening his grip as he started to pulse and shot come onto his lower stomach. He gasped, instinctively tugging at his dick as he rode out his orgasm. “Shit.”

“There you go!” Harry said happily.

“That felt a bit freaky.”

“Yeah, I know. Remember when you did that to me when we’d been going out a month?”

Louis laughed, covering his face with a hand. “Oh, God. Okay, I reckon tomorrow I can do it from scratch.”

“Mm, I wanna watch.”

Louis giggled under his breath as he stood to his feet, slightly wobbly as he tiptoed over to his dressing table and grabbed a wet wipe to clean himself up with.

“Um, I’ve got a little surprise for you, actually.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah. Now’s as good a time as any. I, um… discovered more electronics I can manipulate.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “And?”

He jumped when there was suddenly a loud, tinny buzzing coming from underneath the bed. With a suspicious glance at Louis, Harry slipped onto the floor and looked under the bed. The noise was coming from a metal box, which Harry pulled out and placed on the bed. The box was vibrating and Harry glanced at Louis again before opening it.

The box contained an assortment of sex toys: dildos, prostate massagers, vibrators, butt plugs… half the contents were buzzing eagerly and Harry turned to stare at Louis, wide eyed.

“Has this stuff always been under here?”

“Yep. I don’t really ever use any of it in sex, it’s mostly just for me. But, now that I’ve discovered I can control them… I reckon it’s a different story.”

Harry shook his head in disbelief as the toys all turned off as suddenly as they had turned on. 

Having a boyfriend for a magician wasn’t anything like Harry was expecting it to be six months ago. There was a lot less trickery, and far more orgasms.

“Wanna give one of them a try?” Louis asked innocently.

He absolutely did.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please [reblog](https://dinosaursmate.tumblr.com/post/172112619466/between-the-stars-by-dinosaursmate-words-4575) the fic post! Thank you <3


End file.
